Somebody
by firetrixs
Summary: [COMPLETE] Yukiru A songfic AU about a young man that needed a little piece of advice to be pushed in the right direction to find his greatest treasure.


Somebody

By: Firetrixs

Disclaimer: If I owned either the song "Somebody" or Fruits Basket, do you think that I would be a starving college student scrimping for tuition money? This is a songfic but I'm trying a different way of doing it and yes, I am using lines from the song. I am saying that now so that I don't get slapped with a lawsuit. I acknowledge that I don't own most of this, I just wanted to share what I thought of when I heard this one night.

* * *

It was another lazy Sunday morning for Yuki Sohma is in a small quaint diner off of Broadway. It wasn't much there was a counter with a long row of stools where people could eat light meals or drink a cup of coffee and leave to go back to their lives after sating their bodies need for food or caffeine. There is another a broken row of booths in the diner for people who would like conversation, privacy or larger meals than the counter could provide; and there in the farthest most of the booths with his back to the wall was Yuki reading the mornings newspaper. Sensing someone's approach he looks up and sees his waitress with his order of eggs and with a coffee pot. She was a woman about her early thirties with bright orange hair and a big warm, yet goofy smile. He quickly glances at her nameplate as she places his eggs down before him. "Anything else I can get you, hun?"

"No thank you Kyoko-san. I seem set. Although I don't remember seeing you before. Usually Keiko-san waits on me."

"Oh, I'm here temporarily to help out Keiko-san. So, if I may be so bold why is such a good looking young man in a dinky little diner like this and all alone?"

"I work for Sohma Corp. most of the time and the women around there are just after my money or trying to work 'overtime' with me. So, to say the least I don't have a love life," he tells her with a very deep apple red blush spreads across her face embarrassed on the state of his love life.

"I've been there before but keep on lookin', cause maybe who you're lookin' for is somebody in the next car, somebody on the mornin' train, somebody in the coffee shop that you walk right by everyday, somebody that you look at but never really see. Somewhere out there is somebody." She turned around and went back through a door that he presumed was to the kitchen. While Yuki ate his meal he thought about what she said. When he finished he left enough for the meal and a generous tip.

About an hour later, across town Yuki is on the elevator in his office building, he couldn't forget what the waitress had said. Normally he read the newspaper but today he decided to watch a stranger's face instead. It was that blue-eyed girl from two floors up. 'I think her name is Tohru Honda. She's nice and she has never propositioned me for anything other than if I wanted a muffin that she baked that morning. That was a great muffin. She is kind of cute and very nice. Maybe I could fall in love "with somebody in the next car, somebody on the mornin' train, somebody in the coffee shop that you walk right by everyday, somebody that you look at but never really see. Somewhere out there is somebody." Maybe Kyoko-san wasn't on too much caffeine.' He takes a big breath, gathers his courage and walks toward Tohru with his heart beating in his ears.

Fast-forward many years...

Yuki came down to breakfast that was being made by his lovely wife, Tohru. He also found his young teenage daughter looking down and depressed as ever. Kyoko their daughter had his looks, much to the dismay of her father because now they are plagued by hormonal teenage boys trying to take advantage of his sweet little girl, and the upbeat, naive personality of her mother. Kyoko was actually named for two people although Yuki wasn't quite so sure. He wanted to name her for the waitress that he had in that diner so long ago that gave him the best advice of his life, while his wife Tohru wanted to name her for her mother who also named Kyoko. Yuki got the surprise of his life when he later saw a picture of his deceased mother-in-law looked the spitting image of the waitress that served him. Now, he can only smile and think that their union was fated or something like that or a protective mother looking after her girl from beyond the grave. She was, by now, used to all the attention that her looks brought which brings us to this moment. She is currently moaning and groaning about the fact that she can't find anyone that she can take seriously and care for because they were always in for the money her family had, or what every hormonal teenage boy wants. "Ugh, I can't take it anymore Oka-san. How did you and Otou-san meet?"

Yuki and Tohru looked at one another and laughed as they thought of the moment that they met. At how nervous Yuki was in asking her for a cup of coffee at a dinky diner off Broadway across town. He always wondered why he waited so long when Tohru was just two floors up waiting for him. 'A moment they both missed until that day. When he saw his future in her eyes, instead of just another friendly face.'

Yuki finally stopped laughing as he wondered why he searched so long when love was just two floors up. "I will tell you the same thing that one of your namesakes told me."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"Oh, somewhere out there, Is somebody in the next car, somebody on the mornin' train, somebody in the coffee shop that you walk right by everyday, somebody that you look at  
But never really see. Somewhere out there. You just need to pay attention."

* * *

Authors Notes:

The song is called Somebody by Reba McEntire. I just thought that it sounded so much like the relationship between Yuki and Tohru that it begged to be written. I did take many liberties in this and I know that it isn't totally accurate to the song but it just didn't work with what I was doing so I had to improvise. Like always I would like your reviews. Thank you for reading my fic.


End file.
